


Reflection

by AtoTheBean



Series: A Dribble of Drabbles — 2019 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Last Drabble Writer Standing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: While on mission, James loses a mark.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 prompt: 100 words; Just around the corner.

“Where is she?”

“There’s too much smoke. I can’t tell.”

Bond pants beside a stone wall amidst the mayhem of the bazaar. 

“Q!”

“I know.  CCTV is almost clear.  She’s… shit, she’s waiting just around the corner.  If you’d barrelled onward she’d have—”

“Shot me in the alley.  Yes. But how do we  _ get _ her?” Bond scans the buildings.  No stairs. No balconies.

“The lorry.” 

A flatbed of plate glass turns at the intersection.   When the mark appears in the reflection, Bond fires.

The resulting cacophony offers Bond cover to round the corner, shoot, and flee.

“Ta, Q.”

“Anytime, 007.”


End file.
